The Untitled Theonette Story
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Theodore faces his greatest fear. You can do it Teddy!


**Don't you love contradicting story titles? Yay! This is my first Theonette story! I'm so happy! I hope you like it.**

**The Untitled Theonette Story**

"Alright, you can do this." Theodore mumbled. "She's just another girl." He continued as he came closer to his destination.

Alvin nodded and patted him on the back. "Right, just keep that mind set." He said gently pushing Theodore so he would move faster.

"But she's not just any." Theodore said. "I'm going back." He said quickly turning around and attempted to run away.

Alvin grabbed his shoulders and redirected him in his original direction. "Don't go soft on me Theo; you're doing this." He said giving Theodore one big push that got him to his goal.

"Hey Theodore," Jeanette said with a smile as she noticed Theodore standing beside her. Theodore took in a deep breath and then froze. Jeanette furrowed her brow in concern. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked. Theodore didn't respond.

"Jeanette, we've got to go." Brittany said.

Jeanette nodded. "I'll see you later, Theodore." She said walking away with her sisters.

Alvin walked up to Theodore and noticed he had yet to breathe. "Theo," He said shaking him. "Theodore, breathe!"

"Will you go out with me?" He finally spoke.

Alvin put his hand on Theodore's shoulder. "Good job, Theodore. But you're about thirty seconds too late." He said with sigh. Theodore also sighed. "Come on. Let's go to class." Alvin said pulling Theodore with him.

*

"Hey, Theodore," Jeanette said at lunch later that day. Theodore immediately froze at the sound of her voice. "We didn't get a chance to talk this morning. What's up?"

Theodore began to chuckle nervously. "You know… stuff." He said.

Jeanette shifted her eyes as Theodore continued laughing uncontrollably. "Okay then, I'll see you later." She said walking off.

Theodore finally stopped laughing and began to beat his head on the table. Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Eleanor walked over to the table that Theodore was occupying. "We saw the whole thing Theo." Simon said in a consoling manner.

"So you saw me make a complete fool of yourself?" Theodore asked laying his head on the table.

"You didn't make a complete fool of yourself." Eleanor said rubbing his back.

"Yeah, yeah he did." Alvin chimed.

"Alvin," She said smiling sweetly. Alvin looked over at her. "Stop helping." She said as her smile disappeared. Alvin nodded and began eating his lunch.

"What's wrong with me?" Theodore groaned.

"There's nothing wrong with you." Brittany said hugging laying her head on Theodore's shoulder. "When Simon tried to ask me out, he fainted." She said with a small giggle.

Everyone (excluding Simon) laughed at the memory of this. "Am I the only one who doesn't find that funny?" He asked.

"…That's still not as bad as Alvin." Eleanor said. "He passed out and by time he came to, he couldn't even speak. The school nurse had to translate for him."

Everyone laughed again. "Ha. Ha." Alvin laughed dryly. "The point is…" Alvin said loud enough to signal that all laughter should seize. "Love and life is all about taking chances." He said. "I want you to get on top of this table and ask Jeanette out."

Theodore lifted up his head to glare at Alvin. "Didn't Eleanor tell you to stop helping?" He asked.

"Actually, it's a good idea Theodore." Eleanor said.

"I don't think so." Theodore said shaking his head.

Brittany stood and pulled Theodore to his feet. "Come on, you're a rock star. This should be easy." She said pushing his onto the table.

"Yeah, right; I spend most of my stage time behind a set of drums." He said climbing onto the table. He looked around at everyone in the cafeteria. Some had noticed he was on top of a table, while others were too engrossed in their conversations. "Um, excuse me. Everybody…"

Alvin rolled his eyes at Theodore being so quiet and timid. "YO!" He screamed to get everyone's attention.

The entire student body then turned their attention towards the guy on the table. It was silent except for the people whispering about Theodore standing on a table. Theodore's eyes widened and he gulped down all his nervousness. "Jeanette Miller," He said confidently. The cafeteria whipped their heads around quicker that a flock of pigeons. Jeanette looked major uncomfortable under the eyes of everyone. "I would be honored if you would go out with me."

The cafeteria went silent as they waited anxiously for Jeanette to respond. A smile spread across her face and she stood up also. "Of course I'll go out with you Theo!" She exclaimed. The cafeteria erupted into to cheers as Theodore jumped down from the table and hugged Jeanette. "It's about time." Jeanette giggled.

Theodore pulled away in surprise. "You knew?"

"You're not the first boy to ask me out Teddy." She said. "Plus, I was only a few feet away. I could hear you guys talking." Jeanette said laughing. Theodore chuckled and hugged her again. "It's good to see that you're doing better than your brothers."

"Not quite," He said. Jeanette furrowed her brow in confusion. Suddenly Theodore let go of her and hit the floor.

Jeanette's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in surprise. "Well, at least you last _longer_ than your brothers." She said with a small smile.

**The End!**

**TADA! Not much more to say other than… REVIEW!**


End file.
